yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 023
仮面の奥に隠された心 | romaji = Fainaru Macchi, Kamen no Oku ni Kakusareta Kokoro | japanese translated = The Final Match, Heart Hidden Under the Mask | episode number = 23 | japanese air date = September 3, 2008 | english air date = February 14, 2009 | japanese opening = Kizuna | japanese ending = START | english opening = Hyper Drive | english ending = Hyper Drive | featured card = Rose Tentacles | screenwriter = Yasuyuki Suzuki | director = Matsuo Asami | storyboard artist = Kenji Seto | animation director = Shinichiro Minami }} "Duel of the Dragons, Part 1", known as "The Final Match, Heart Hidden Under the Mask" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on September 3, 2008 and in the United States on February 14, 2009. Summary The MC has just declared Akiza Izinski the winner of her Duel against Commander Koda and that she will advance to the finals, where she'll face Yusei Fudo. Meanwhile in Yusei's garage, Tanner asks Yusei what he thinks of Akiza's card. Yusei remarks that there's rejection and anger, but there's something else lying dormant. (This scene is not dubbed.) In the hallway Later in a hallway, Yusei meets Akiza. Akiza grasps her arm over her dragon birthmark. Yusei reflects on their meeting in Daimon Area, where Akiza had called his birthmark a wretched mark. Yusei asks her why she feels as such about the birthmark and what does it mean to her. Akiza replies that she detests all who have the mark. Their talk is interrupted as Leo and Luna dash over, looking for Yusei, to tell him it's almost time for the final. They both gasp in fright, as they notice Akiza, whom Leo calls the Witch lady. Akiza briefly looks at Luna in disgust but her expression quickly changes to one of empathy, which Luna notices. Lazar walks over joining the crowd. He congratulates Akiza on her win in the previous round and says that Goodwin would like a word with her. Sayer and two other men appear and stand between Akiza and the others. They tell Lazar that Akiza is tired. Lazar asks who they are, to which Sayer replies that they could just say he is Akiza's caretaker. He points out that Lazar's group have already done an investigation and that they must get her back into shape before the finals. Together they escort her away, leaving Lazar remark "what an fraudulent group, playing the mystic angel as they do". Yusei steps over to Lazar and coldly asks where he put Rally and the others. Lazar tells says that Yusei should watch where he stands in this, otherwise... He snickers and walks off. (In the dub, Yusei asks about Akiza instead, and Lazar brushes off the question before walking away.) Leo notes that the witch is scary. Luna tells the two boys that that isn't so. When she sees Akiza, her arm and heart both throb. Akiza's treatment Two large trucks with the Arcadia Movement logo on them, guarded by a number of cloaked figures is parked outside. Inside one of them, Akiza is lying in a water filled chamber. Sayer appears on a screen above her face. He explains with people knowing of their existence in this tournament, they are risk. Akiza talks back, explaining how she understands, her mission is to make at the Arcadia Movement known across the world and that her heart is rightly guided by Sayer. Sayer continues that with Iliaster's ambition to resurrect the Crimson Dragon people are still unaware that they are trying to get the world to kneel before them through the Crimson Dragon. However they, themselves, who have abilities bestowed upon them from the Gods are the only ones aware. Sayer considers that Yusei may be a member of Iliaster, but Akiza should be fine, once she beats him and then Iliaster's puppet, Jack. The peoples jeers will turn to cheers, he says, at the time they realize their ideals at hand. The monitor dismisses, leaving Akiza alone. "That wretched mark", she remarks again, before having flashbacks of causing accidents with her power and meeting Yusei at Daimon Area. Angrily she grabs her mark. Duel preparations Yusei stares at his Deck. He recollects on the feelings he has seen within Akiza, rejection and anger. Both of them point to her birthmark. A third feeling seems to be concealed by those two. He remembers what Luna said about Akiza causing her heart and birthmark to throb. He pictures all the people he has met with the birthmarks, assured that the marks are trying to bring them together. The Arcadia Movement, he feels, will do the same to Akiza as a Signer. They must not let people use them like this, he thinks, and for that to happen he has to open Akiza's heart and meet the true her. He pulls "Stardust Dragon" out of his pocket and adds it to his Deck, feeling he has to give this all he has. Akiza tells Sayer that she is going now. Sayer adjusts her hair clip telling her that when it seems like she's going to give way to her powers, it will help her. He assures her that she's going to win. Akiza looks down at her Black Rose mask on a table before she leaves. Shortly before the Duel The crowd hurls abuse at Akiza and encourage Yusei, although still referring to him as Satellite scum. Yanagi notices their behavior and remarks that Akiza is just an innocent kid. Tanner points out that the fact still stands that she is implanting fear in them with her powers. Leo asks, why, with her being this scary, are all these people here. Tanner tells him that people are cruel, they know there'll be in danger, but they come to watch the sight of someone they despise being slaughtered. Lazar apologizes to Goodwin for not being able to bring Akiza to him for a word. Goodwin tells him not to get too worked up over it. Although the Arcadia Movement oppose them, Akiza is still doing a job that is important to them. She is a suitable opponent to draw out Yusei's potential as a Signer. He turns to Jack and tells him that he'd like to witness the energy generated by "Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Stardust Dragon" for himself. Jack remarks that he'll let Goodwin experience so much of it that he'll wish he didn't. The Duel appears next to Luna.]] The MC calls out that they have reached the finals. The winner will face Jack and have a chance of overthrowing him as King. Both contestants are called out. Again Akiza is jeered at. Kuribon appears next to Luna. Both of them are worried about this Duel. The Duel starts off lightly. The MC wonders could this be the calm before the storm. After Akiza Summons "Rose Tentacles" while Yusei has four "Ivy Tokens", and prepares to do massive damage with multiple attacks, a large portion of the audience get up to run for cover. Yusei feels the rejection and anger as he takes the blows. But he can also feel the other emotion. The last attack leaves Yusei suspended in the air from the tentacles. Yusei looks down at Akiza and sees her smiling. He opens his mouth to say something, but is dropped suddenly to the ground. Yusei staggers to his feet to make his move. He says to Akiza that he has figured out her other emotion. Aside from rejection and anger, she enjoys the destruction that she brings and she likes using her powers. Akiza considers Yusei's words. Featured Duel: Akiza Izinski vs. Yusei Fudo Turn 1: Akiza Akiza draws "Wall of Ivy" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/1200) in Defense Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Yusei Yusei draws "Speed Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (900/400) in Attack Position. Yusei enters his Battle Phase and activates the effect of "Speed Warrior" to double its ATK ("Speed Warrior": 900 → 1800/400). "Speed Warrior" attacks "Wall of Ivy", but the effect of "Wall of Ivy" activates, Special Summoning an "Ivy Token" (0/0) to Yusei's side of the field in Defense Position. "Speed Warrior" then destroys "Wall of Ivy". At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Speed Warrior" expires ("Speed Warrior": 1800 → 900/400). Turn 3: Akiza Akiza draws. She then activates her face-down "Cursed Ivy" to revive "Wall of Ivy" (300/1200) in Defense Position and equipping it with "Cursed Ivy". Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws. He then Tributes "Speed Warrior" to Special Summon "Turret Warrior" (1200/2000) in Attack Position. "Turret Warrior" then gains ATK equal to the ATK of "Speed Warrior" due to its effect ("Turret Warrior": 1200 → 2100/2000). "Turret Warrior" attacks "Wall of Ivy", but the effect of "Wall of Ivy" activates, Special Summoning an "Ivy Token" to Yusei's side of the field (0/0) in Defense Position. "Turret Warrior" destroys "Wall of Ivy". Because "Wall of Ivy" was destroyed, "Cursed Ivy" is destroyed too. Since "Cursed Ivy" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, the third effect of "Cursed Ivy" activates, Special Summoning two more "Ivy Tokens" to Yusei's side of the field (0/0 for both) in Defense Position. Turn 5: Akiza Akiza draws. She then activates "Seed of Deception" to Special Summon "Dark Verger" from her hand (0/1000) in Attack Position. Akiza Tributes "Dark Verger" in order to Tribute Summon "Rose Tentacles" (2200/1200) in Attack Position. "Rose Tentacles" attacks and destroys "Turret Warrior" (Yusei 4000 → 3900). Since Yusei has four Plant-type monsters on his side of the field, "Rose Tentacles" gains four additional attacks this turn (one attack for each Plant-type Yusei controls). "Rose Tentacles" attacks and destroys all four of Yusei's "Ivy Tokens", which inflict 300 damage to Yusei each time they are destroyed. In addition, the second effect of "Rose Tentacles" then inflicts 300 damage to Yusei for each Plant-Type monster it destroyed (Yusei 3900 → 3300 → 2700 → 2100 → 1500). Turn 6: Yusei Yusei draws. He then Normal Summons "Shield Warrior" (800/1600) in Defense Position and sets two cards. :Continued next episode... Differences in adaptations * A glow is added to the water in Akiza's treatment chamber in the dub. Mistakes " in the dub.]] * A glimpse of Akiza's uncensored cleavage can be seen in the English version. * In the dub, before Akiza Summons "Rose Tentacles", a glimpse of the Japanese version of the card can be seen. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. References